


Doctor Who Wanna Do

by Finley_Loki_Dax



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, It's weird please bear with me, M/M, Multi, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Singing, Songfic, The Doctor loves his companions, based on Doctor Wanna Do by Caro Emerald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finley_Loki_Dax/pseuds/Finley_Loki_Dax
Summary: The Doctor meets Caro Emerald's "Doctor Wanna Do". Only because of his companions, who through this song, have enough courage to tell him that they love him.





	1. What Singing Shows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Graaaaape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graaaaape/gifts).

> Hey Readers! I only included the New Who doctors (that's all I've watched so far), up until Twelve and Clara. If you notice any mistakes, please tell me! I haven't had much time to edit this, and it hasn't been beta-read, so be prepared. If you want to listen to the song, which I highly recommend, here's the link - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSMY-dmvQlg If it doesn't work, just search "dr. wanna do caro emerald", it should pop up! I hope you enjoy!  
~Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor meets Caro Emerald's "Doctor Wanna Do. Only because of his companions, who through this song, have enough courage to tell him that they love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers! I only included the New Who doctors (that's all I've watched so far), up until Twelve and Clara. If you notice any mistakes, please tell me! I haven't had much time to edit this, and it hasn't been beta-read, so be prepared. If you want to listen to the song, which I highly recommend, here's the link - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSMY-dmvQlg If it doesn't work, just search "dr. wanna do caro emerald", it should pop up! I hope you enjoy!  
~Finn

"Doctor!", came the cry from around the universe, from the mouths of his companions, and running after them, came the Doctor. He's like fire, and ice, and rage, and burns forever, but who does he burn for? Maybe those he loves, loves with all his hearts, his companions. They called him, crying out his name, and he came to them, faster than ever before, because he loved them, as he always has.  
Four TARDISs landed, whooshing and phasing into focus. 

"Are you sure he'll take this well?"

"Of course, it's high time we told him."

Out of each blue box came a doctor, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, right in a row. Leather, to trench coat, to tweed, to a hoodie, they all burst from their TARDIS only to find a stage, and four chairs? Each one labeled 'The Doctor'. Then they noticed each other. 

"What?!", exclaimed Ten, Eleven, and Twelve, all at the same time. Nine stood confused, tilting his head to look at them. 

"Who are you?", questioned a northern accent. 

"Never mind that," Eleven started.

"We're you!", Ten said, at the exact same time.

"Oh it doesn't matter,", a scottish accent interjected, "We're all the Doctor, there, I said it! But the main question is-"

He was cut of by Ten saying, "Why are we here? And why did we come?"

"Well,", Twelve started. 

"Beacuse our companions called-", Nine continued.

"To see something!", Eleven interjected, finishing the thought excitedly, poking at the chairs lined up in the middle of the room.  
Then a thunk startled all the doctors and drew their attention to the stage. The curtain flew back showing a band set complete with six microphones, a drum set, a piano, a bass, and a record player ready to play. 

Each Doctor was still very confused, looking between themselves, the chairs, and the stage. 

"Take a seat,", said a seductive american accent. 

"Oi! Get on it Spaceman!", came another yell from offstage. 

"Just sit, we have something to show you Doctor.", another voice interjected. 

Ten, Eleven, and Twelve were shocked by the last voice, looking between each other with Ten almost in tears. 

"Rose....", whispered Eleven.

"Oh Rose.", Ten almost sobbed. 

Nine looked at them confused, understanding but hoping it would never come to that, "Yes it's Rose, of course it is.", he said.  
Each Doctors' attention was turned back to the stage as Jack walked on stage, grabbing one of the microphones and saying again, commanding this time, "Sit, Doctor, sit in a chair." 

"Fine, Jack.", each doctor grumbled as they each found their way into a chair. 

Mickey and Rory found their way on stage next, Mickey plopped down behind the drum set, and Rory standing behind the piano, putting the bass over him with a deadpan look on his face, but with flushed checks.

Jack snapped his fingers and spotlights fell on Mickey, Rory, the microphones, and a spot on the edge of the stage, near the end.  
A look of understanding spread through the doctors, as they came to the conclusion they would be getting a show, put on by their closest friends. 

Jack stepped of to the side and ushered in none other than: Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Amy Pond, and Clara Oswald. They took their places in the front. Donna grabbed her mic off of its stand and sat on the edge of the stage in the other spotlight. 

Jack jumped back into the line of singers between Martha and Amy. They all prepped their mics, and Rory reached over to the record and started it. At the same time Mickey started the drums, and Rory played the beginning on his bass. 

"I just made an appointment, for a special rendezvous," Rose started singing.

"To see a man of miracles, and all that he can do.", Amy sang.

"I checked in at reception, put my hat onto my lap,", Jack continued, taking his hat off and dropping it on the stage.

"And when he walked in dressed in white,", sang Martha, sighing at the end.

"I had a heart attack.", Clara finished, putting a hand over her heart.

Every Doctor was blushing at that point, looking over their companions. 

"My eyes went ooh! My voice just cooed. My mind let lose, I'll stay forever it's up to you.", they all sang in harmony, dancing a little.

"Doctor! I want you. Ooh Doctor my wanna do. I can't get over you, doctor do anything that you wanna do." 

As the instrumental section started, Rory played a few chords for a different song, a Queen song. Then Donna softly sang, "Oh, you're my best friend. Ooh you make me live." 

As Donna sang a few more of the lyrics to 'You're My Best Friend'. All the Doctors, Ten and up smiled, chuckling a little bit.  
Then the main beat picked back up, Donna letting her mic fall with her limp hand. 

"I sat down and I waited.", Rose sang the start of the verse, putting a finger to her lips.

"'Til I heard my name get called.", Clara continued.

"It's like I'm at the races.", sang Jack.

"And I think I've won them all.", went Martha, smiling.

"He asked me to step forward.", sang Rose, her face flushed.

"First I caught my breath, and ran,", Clara sang.

"For endless observation,", Martha continued.

"In the hands of my raggedy man.", Amy finished, lowering her voice at the end.

"My eyes went ooh, my voice just cooed. My mind let loose, I'll stay forever it's up to you.", they all sang again.

"Doctor, I want you. You my doctor wanna do. I can't get over Doctor do anything that you wanna do." 

Martha started the next verse, "Come over here and give me some medicine,"

"Come a little closer so my head can spin,", Clara sang, beckoning the doctor with her fingers.

"A little potion makes my fever go,", sang Jack as he blew a kiss at the doctors.

"Get outta me like a volcano.", Amy and Rose sang together. 

Then all together again, they sang, "My eyes went ooh! My voice just cooed, my mind let loose. Ooh Doctor Love!.", they all held on to the last note, swinging into the next section.

"Doctor! I want you! You're my doctor wanna do! I can't get over you! Doctor do anything that you wanna do."

The song slowed down at the end, as Rory strummed the last chord, still blushing. And the record shut itself off. The Doctors were left speechless, staring at their companions, still blushing with the song ringing in their ears and minds. 

There was a pause, bated breaths of the companions waiting to see what their doctors thought of their song. 

The first to move was Clara. She left her mic, and hopped from the stage. Her skirt flouncing, and ran into the arms of her Doctor. She hugged him, and he enveloped her in his lanky arms, whispering, "You did an amazing job Clara."  
Clara buried her face in his shoulder, saying thank you back. 

Amy was the next to move. She ran over to Rory, who had just finished putting his bass down, grabbed his hand, and ran off stage. They ran straight into their doctor, knocking him over. Leaving all three of them laughing breathlessly, wincing a little from the impact. 

Jack smirked at their actions, understanding completely. He bent down grabbing his hat, and waltzed off the stage, darting in between Nine and Ten, kissing their cheeks, before tapping his vortex manipulator. Blowing a kiss as he vanished. 

Nine and Ten recovered at the same time, Ten walking up to Donna sitting on the stage, smiling at her. He looked up, beaming at Rose, who smiled awkwardly back. While that was happening, Nine walked up to the stage, and held his arms out. Rose jumped off the stage into them, burying her face into his leather jacket. 

Martha leaned down chastely kissing the Tenth Doctor's cheek, saying, "I'll see you Doctor, I'm off with Mickey now."  
The Doctor looked up, giving her a wave and a smile, as she walked off of the stage, tapping her own vortex manipulator. And disappearing with a smile of her own.

Donna looked at the Doctor, saying, "Well Spaceman, where off to next?"

"How about a spa?", he responded. 

"Sounds perfect."

The Doctor hugged her and she hugged him back, staying there for a few minutes, before he let go, offering his hand to her. She took it, jumping up as they ran off into his TARDIS, disappearing into all of space and time. 

The Ponds slowly got up, brushing off the dust on their clothes, and yanking the Doctor off of the floor. 

"Let's have a picnic.", Amy demanded.

"Alright!", Eleven said excitedly grabbing both Amy's and Rory's hands, and running into his TARDIS. 

Nine carried Rose into his TARDIS, giving a little wave to his future self, still hugging Clara. He left a few moments later. 

"Clara,", the final Doctor started, "Where to next?."

"Take me somewhere awesome.", she responded, looking up at her Doctor. 

"Of course, anything for my impossible girl."

Clara laughed, she stood on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to the Doctor's cheek. She walked into the final TARDIS left. The Doctor stayed there for a few moments, smiling as he looked around. The love of his companions made this happen, and he loved them too. He walked up to the stage and plucked the record off of the player. He examined it, it read 'Doctor Wanna Do Insturmental, by Caro Emerald.' He would have to meet her one day.

"Doctor!", Clara shouted from inside the TARDIS, "Coming any time soon?"

He ran inside his TARDIS, and grinned, "Let's go Clara!"

And they off went, the Doctor and his companions. And what a match they made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, Nine is still with Rose and Jack, Ten is with Donna, Eleven's with the Ponds, and Twelve's with Clara. And the Jack mentioned here knows them all.


	2. Snapshots From the TARDIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after? Well, here it is, life for the Doctor and his companions after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Yep, this is set after the events of last chapter. Just little slices of life!   
~Finn

Nine

Rose Tyler, what a beauty. Anyone would be lucky to have her. And today, and what he hoped would be forever, the Doctor had her nestled in his arms. The two of them were scrunched together on the jumper seats near the main console. Then Jack walked in, saw the two lovely little things on the seats, and immediately walked to their side. He leaned over, he pressed a kiss to the sleeping Rose's head. The Doctor leaned his head up as Jack went down to kiss his head, meeting him with lips instead. Jack and the Doctor smiled. Then the Doctor scooted Rose over a little bit, making room for Jack, who sat on the jumper seats right next to the Doctor. Soon Jack fell asleep with his head on the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor gazed happily at his gang, all snuggled up against him in the TARDIS, happy as can be. 

Ten

After Rose confessed to loving the Doctor, with the huge change of regeneration and losing Jack, their relationship struggled. But they pulled it together, having more fun than ever. Rose realized she recognized that face from the song before, when they had multiple Doctors in one place. But she never told him, just understanding that they loved each other. When pair dressed up for each time and place they visited, they always ended up in giggles, laughing at each others antics. And still, nothing would get in the way of the Doctor and Rose Tyler, everyone but Jack.

Donna laughed as the two of them raced through space and time. She was lucky, and she knew it. The Doctor loved her so much, and saved her time and time again, because they needed each other, as best friends do. Nothing would stop the Doctor and Donna. Even when the pair argued over what was the best way to save people, and what is right or wrong, they always stuck together, knowing that the next day would be better. They would spend hours playing board games, Donna throwing pieces at the Doctor's laughing face. With the Doctor yelling that Donna had cheated while she wore a smirk, and the board games leading to a passionate talk about strategies. And they always knew what they meant to the other. 

Eleven

With his Ponds by his sides, he could do anything. Except wait. He was asked to accompany Amy and Rory to a 'family get together', but who could listen to small talk that long? Luckily, a few kids invited him to play hide and seek, so off he went, running and searching and hiding. A few hours later, the Doctor returned, sleepy. And as soon as he found his Ponds, who were sitting on a loveseat locked in a conversation with relatives, he shoved his lanky self in between them, resting his head on Amy's shoulder. Rory softly smiled, running a hand through the Doctor's hair. All their relatives found it weird, but those Ponds didn't mind, they loved him. When he flung his head up with wild eyes, shouting, "Donna!", a few minutes later, both Ponds soothed him. Then as they were leaving, the couple leaned to kiss each other, and the Doctor got in the middle. They kissed his cheeks, leaving the trio blushing, but otherwise the same. Amy and Rory each wrapped an arm around the Doctor, and off they went, living through time and space. Amy and her boys, the Doctor and his Ponds. 

Twelve

As he ran through space and time, there was Clara Oswin Oswald. She taught him basic human customs, whether they stuck or not. And she always had time of him, even if she was with her family, who did not appreciate a certain doctor running into the house shouting about zygons and kissing Clara's cheek still blathering about a certain sexy TARDIS. But Clara, his impossible girl, kept him happy, even if he didn't outwardly show it that often. No matter life or death, he would protect her, and she would protect him. When either of them got scared, they would go to each other, the Doctor grabbing her hand, Clara hugging him. They stayed by their sides, keeping worlds safe. The Doctor and Clara Oswald in the TARDIS.

Sexy 

Maybe it was her thief, but maybe it was her, collecting all those humans, companions for their journeys. He chose them, but so did she. She had thoroughly enjoyed the song, and how it brought together the Doctor with those he loved. She reminded him, in sometimes subtle way, he needed those people. They kept him focused, on life. On hope. That while pain will never completely leave, it can fade, and that's what they do. They show the Doctor love, hope, and more importantly, a better way to live. And she needed that, needed them, just as much as he did. Because what is a good sexy without her thief?


End file.
